


Anything For You

by Drarryislife13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarryislife13/pseuds/Drarryislife13
Summary: Harry hire a male prostitute from a business called The Underground, but is shocked when the escort arrives and turns out to be Draco. They fal in love and Harry would do anything to make him his one and only.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. Hooking

**Author's Note:**

> Warning- This story has some rape and violence in it.

Being a male escort wasn't so bad. At Least he had a high price and only high-class people could afford him. Although he did get the occasional older person, he could usually tough it out. He mostly had ministry officials and celebrities. The type of people he was used to associating with. That’s why the underground company he worked for was happy to hire him. 

He took the job because no one else in the wizarding world would hire him. luckily there were a lot of high class people who got off on fucking ex death eaters. He no lived in studio apartment he paid for with hooking. He moved out of the mansion after his mother and father left the country right after the war 7 years ago. 

He had just gotten home from his last assignment, with a man from the ministry. He didn't have a pretty face, but he did have a decent enough body, and he didn’t want long crazy sex just someone to sleep with. A lot of his clients were just lonely and in need of company, maybe that’s why he grew to like his job. Because he was lonely too. 

He was waiting for a text describing his next assignment when his phone started ringing. His boss usually never called unless it was something big.

"Draco, I have an important client for you." Miguel's thick Spanish accent spoke. 

"Yeah? Who?" Draco asked.

"Well I kind of can't tell you that, he will, but first I've sent over some extra confidentiality forms. you have to read through them sign and give them to him when you meet up."

"Extra forms?"

"He's one of our highest paying customers and you'll only spend twelve hours with him." Miguel continued to talk. "Oh, and Draco, Dress high class muggle. I'll text you the address." as he hung up and owl flew in through dracos open window and dropped a small packet of papers. He picked it up and read through it. It was mostly things like not telling anyone including friends, family, and especially the press who he was with, so he signed them then went to take a shower.

It was almost 4:30 when his phone went off with the text from Miguel. it read "7 o' clock. 12 Grimmauld Place.


	2. Grimmauld Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out who his escort is.

7 o' clock was approaching faster, and faster and now Draco was standing in front of a bunch of flats, wearing a muggle tux, and worrying he was going to be late. Suddenly everything started to move and soon a greyer dingier flat appeared with the number 12 on it. He climbed the stair, straitened his now short blond hair, and knocked on the door.

"Just a minute." came a very familiar voice. Draco stood there with wide eyes hoping he hadn't heard it and thinking about running. He'd be fired for sure, though so he stayed and waited for what felt like forever but was merely a few seconds. Soon the door opened revealing exactly what he feared but more cut and handsome also dressed in a well-fitting tux that show the beautiful curvature of hid fit body he now wore a short well-kept beard and contacts, but his dark messy hair and emerald green eyes still remained the same. 

"Harry?!" As soon as he spoke the door closed in his face but quickly reopened as a hand pulled him inside. 

"What are you doing here!?" Harry exclaimed not caring about the proximity. Before Draco could speak, he, continued, "No, no I know why, but what are you doing? why are you doing this? You’re too perfect for this, Draco."

"Look if you're going to ridicule me, I’m just going to leave." Draco finally said as he turned to leave, but a hand grabbed his arm.

"No, dear, I’m not laughing. Please stay come in and talk for a while. You don't have to stay the whole night but please give me that." He sounded so sincere and Draco did find that pout irresistibly adorable. Draco nodded and harry took his hand and led him to a cozy little living room, then accioed something. "I know you don't care much for muggle clothing, but I don't think you want to wear that tux all night." he handed him a t shirt and jeans and a pair of house shoes. "There's a bathroom over there."

After he had changed into Harry's clothes, he walked back into the living room to find harry had already changed as well and sitting on of the couches.

"So why did I need a tux?" Draco asked as he sat down at the other end of the couch harry was sitting on. 

"Well I had tickets to an opera, but I would much rather stay here and talk to you?" Harry replied as he scooted just a hair closer.

"Why?" Draco asked trying to avoid the questions that he knew Harry had on his mind.

"I’ll tell you if you tell me why I hired a male escort and you showed up on my doorstep?" Harry laughed.

"wait, wait, wait! there’s a question in that question. Why did you need a male escort!?" Harry laughed at this and Draco smiled as he had never made harry laugh like that.

"Ok there are a lot of questions I'll let you ask one then I’ll ask one and so on. Deal?" Harry said.

"Deal, why did you hire a male escort? I thought you were straight and married." Draco asked

"I was, but there was a certain man that wouldn't get off my mind, but I could never have him so I tried someone else, liked it more, came out as gay, and, of course, got divorced. Now I don't have time for the dating game, being the head auror, so I hire escorts. It's terrible I know but it gets lonely. You know?" Harry replied.

"But who was the guy?"

"ah, ah, ah, my turn, mister." Harry tsked with a wink. "Why are you an escort."

Draco grabbed at the mark on his arm and harry noticed, "well it’s kind of har to get any other job with this. I did try, but I was turned down everywhere I went. I was shut off from the family fortune and I left the mansion, so I needed something, and this just happened to be the first thing to accept me. I make good money though."

"Oh, I’m sure you do." harry laughed.

"What does that mean?" Draco asked, even though he kind of knew.

"Well remember how you asked me who that man was?" 

Draco's eyes widened a little as a bit of realization hit him. This he did not know.

"I liked you all through school, but I hated you because I knew I could never have you. I was so mean to you." He looked away.

Draco scooted close to him and cupped his face so he could look at the dazzling emeralds, "Harry I wish you would have told me." He slowly and gently brought their lips together. it was a slow sweet kissed that still brought out all they had held back for so many years. Draco’s finger wound themselves into Harry’s hair and Harry's arm wrapped around Draco's waits bringing them in closer till they were laying on the couch. 

"I'm glad I finally got a date, even though I had to pay for it." Harry giggled against Draco's lips.

Draco smiled "Shut up and kiss me, you git."


	3. Be Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

That night they hadn't done anything more than snog, but it had definitely been the best Draco had ever had. It had been a week since that night and they had called each other whenever they had the chance.   
Draco had just got out of the shower when his phone buzzed.

"4 o'clock 12 Grimmauld place. He asked for you personally, he’s never done that before. He said you’d know what he likes as far as what to wear." The text from Miguel read. Draco smiled and started a message to Harry.

"You could have just asked for a date you got." He sent it.

A few minutes later he got a response "yeah but this way you make money for it ;)"

it was only a few hours till 4 so Draco did his hair and got dress in a baby blue T-shirt and some dark denim jeans. He decided to leave the house early knowing harry wouldn't mind, and Soon he was standing in front of 12 Grimmauld Place. He approached the front door, but before he could knock, he was pulled inside, pushed up against the way and kissed passionately. 

"Sorry I missed you." Harry said gasping for air with his forehead against Draco's.

"I missed you too." Draco said as he gave harry another kiss, "are we just going to snog in the entryway tonight?" 

Harry laughed, "no come in, I'm making us pasta." Harry smiled proudly and lead Draco inside to the kitchen where he had all sorts of pot and pans simmering on the stove. Draco cocked his head to get a better look and Harry’s ass.

"I hope those are your hand prints" Draco giggled. Harry just hummed in response, “You have two flour hand prints on your ass dear." Draco laughed as harry went in a circle trying to see the mess on his butt. "I'll get it." Draco said brushing Harry’s arse off. 

"Well that’s one way to get you to touch my butt." Harry laughed as he stirred the pots on the stove. 

Draco came up behind and put his hands in Harry’s back pockets while his kissed his neck and whispered in his ear, "If you wanted me too you just had to ask." Harry Moaned and pushed against him to feel as much as he could of Draco’s body.

"Mmmm if you keep it up neither of us will eat. Save this for dessert?" Harry asked still leaning into Draco.

"Fiiiiine, but is going to be the best damn dessert you ever had." Draco said as harry turned around and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

"I don't doubt it." He said as he kissed him, "So let hurry and eat. Dinner is ready."

Dinner went really well they both talked about work, what happened after school, and made amends for what they did to each other during school. They made joke and laughed and there was definitely a surplus of flirting. Soon they had finished, put cleaned up the kitchen and were sitting in the living room. 

"Can I ask you something odd?" Harry asked as he stroked Draco's legs that were thrown over his lap. 

"Of course, darling."

"Can I see the scar I left on your chest?" Harry asked with a sad look on his face. without warning Draco slowly got up and straddled Harry's hips then as teasingly as he could, removed his shirt. Harry watched in amazement as Draco revealed the long pink scar. He slowly reached up and touched it, letting his hands slowly caress Draco’s body and wrap around to his back. he pulled him in closer and without losing eye contact left little kissed all over the scar. 

"You're beautiful, Draco." He said as Draco moaned. Draco cupped Harry’s face and kissed him deeply. He slid his hands inside Harry’s shirt and harry removed it breaking the kiss for only a moment. Harry cupped Draco's ass and stood up wrapping Draco's legs around his waist. The continued to kiss deeply as he carried Draco to his bedroom. 

"I want you so badly." Draco moaned as harry laid him on the bed. Harry pushed his hip against Draco she he could feel how hard he made him.

"You can have me." Harry whispered in his ear as he nibbled the lobe. he stared to grind causing as minimal fiction as possible, just enough to tease. Draco tilted his head back and clawed at Harry's back.

"Please Harry, I need more." he said sliding his hand into Harry’s pants and gripping his arse. Harry sat up and started unbuttoning Draco’s pants the slid them off leaving him in just his boxers. He started kissing just above the waist band making Draco bite his lip and grip the sheets. 

Harry licked a stripe up Draco’s hard length and Draco generally fisted his hair.

"Please harry stop teasing me." He begged. Harry quickly finished removing both his and Draco’s clothes then got on his knees in front of Draco. He started stroking Draco’s length till he was a writhing moaning mess, then he slowly popped just the tip into his mouth. Draco gave a sharp inhale as harry slowly took him into his throat inch by inch, then began bobbing his head faster and faster.

Reaching up, harry pushed his fingers into Draco’s mouth and he sucked the greedily till they were wet enough for harry to slowly slide them into Draco’s tight hole one at a time. Draco moaned louder with each one.

"Harry please. Fuck me!"

Harry crawled up on top and started to slowly slide inside Draco till Draco grabbed his ass and pulled him, forcefully, the rest of the way in. Both threw they heads back in pleasure as Harry began to slam against Draco's ass.

"Gods, Draco, you're so fucking tight." Harry moaned. Draco pulled him close and they kissed hungrily while Harry pounded Draco's ass. 

"Roll over." Harry whispered as he pulled out. Draco got on all fours with his ass in the air and without warning Harry slammed inside of him once more. 

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's body, pulling him to his chest, while still inside of him. "I love you Draco." He whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, Harry." Draco said as he was trying not to cum.

"Please be mine, baby." Harry moaned.

"I'm yours, harry, I'm Yours’s!" Draco Scream as he came, making harry come as well.

They fell to the bed, "I'm all yours too." Harry said with an out of breath laugh and a deep kiss.


	4. Quitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco tries to quit working for the Underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene has rape in it.

When Harry woke up Draco wasn’t in bed with him. He heard the shower running so he laid back and waited for his lover to emerge.

20 minutes later Draco walked back into the room fully dressed.

"Got to go?" Harry asked from the bed.

"I have another assignment in a few hours." Draco replied with a sad smile. Harry stood from the bed and wrapped Draco in his arms.

"Please don’t make me share you. Please quit your job."

"I can't, I won’t survive." Draco said refusing to look Harry in the eye. Harry lifted his chin so he was looking him in the eye.

"Baby, I'm going to take care of you. I'm sure I can help you get a new job, or you live here and be my personal escort forever." He kissed Draco’s neck which made him moan.

" If you really mean it, I'll do it."

"Oh, I mean it, with every bit of my being." He sealed it with a deep, slow kiss.

The next day Draco swaggered into Miguel's office.

"Awe Draco, great to see you!" Miguel exclaimed.

"Miguel, I’m here to tell you I'm leaving the company. I refuse to take anymore clients."

"Well Draco, that’s sad to hear, but you see that’s not going to happen. You see, I own you, and I'll do what I will with you and your body."

Draco scoffed and turned to leave but Miguel snapped his fingers and two very large men blocked his way and took his wand.

"Now, Draco, you have a choice, continue doing as you told and I'll keep doing what I do, or quit and I'll force you to do whatever I want. "

"Miguel, I'm done! You don’t own me and I'm leaving!" Draco shouted.

"Put him on his knees." Miguel moved from his desk and stood in front of Draco. He griped his face and force him to look up. "Your mine and I'll do with you as I please." He then unzipped his pants and took his stiffening member out. "Now suck!"

Draco turned his head in refusal, but he was smacked hard. Miguel took his wand out and placed it to Draco’s neck "suck!!" He yelled as he pressed his dick to Draco’s mouth. Draco opened and began to suck reluctantly. Miguel began to fuck his face rough and hard. Going deep into his throat and making him gag. He soon pulled out and came all over Draco’s face.

"Take him down stairs." Miguel said to his thugs. They grabbed Draco and drug him out of the room and down a flight of stairs where he was thrown into a small cell. The cell was dark and contained only a small bench and a bucket.

Five minutes later Miguel came into the cell, "by the way, your price just went down."


	5. Missing

Harry had been waiting for Draco for an hour, and he was starting to worry. He had called 3 times and sent numerous messages, but still no reply. He decided to try calling the agency.

"The underground, Miguel speaking." Miguel answered.

"This is Mr. Potter. I’d like to schedule my regular." Harry said as coolly as he could muster. Something in his stomach wasn't sitting right.

" I'm sorry sir that escort has been demoted." Miguel said as a cruel smile curled on his face.

"Demoted?" Harry's stomach dropped. He didn't understand what that meant but the way Miguel said it worried him.

"Is there a way I can reach him?" Harry asked trying to get more information.

"I'm sorry sir, I can't give out that information. Have a nice day." He replied and hung up.

Draco curled up in the corner of his cell trying to stay warm. He had been stripped naked and Miguel had let multiple lackies have their way with him. I had been rough and brutal so his entire body was week and sore.

The door creaked open flooding the cell with light. "Grab him and bring him with us." He heard Miguel’s voice say.

A couple big guys picked Draco up and began staging I'm down the hall. They climbed a couple flights of stairs and soon they were in another much nicer hall. They soon stopped at a door which Miguel opened with a key and signaled the men to throw Draco in. The room was very nice there was a four-poster bed and a bathroom to the left of where Draco was laying on the floor. The decor was done in deep reds and burgundies with dark wood floors and furniture.

"Now then get cleaned up and put that on." Miguel said pointing to some black booty spandex shorts on the bed. "I'll be back shortly to make sure your ready then it’s time for work."


	6. Forced to Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violent rape scene.

Draco stepped out of the shower, dried off, and put on the spandex shorts. He couldn't stop shaking as he sat on the bed. He had heard rumors of other men that tried to quit and ended up disappearing. He was scared but most of all he was worried he'd never see Harry again.   
He started to cry, just as Miguel walked into the room.   
"What are you crying about? Clean yourself up. No one likes a crying slut. Well not before the fun starts." Miguel laughed at his own cruel joke, as Draco wiped his face and tried to show some courage.   
"Now get on your knees in front of me." Miguel commanded. Draco just sat there in defiance. Miguel started to get angry and grabbed him by the hair and forced Draco to the ground. He let out a yelp as his knees were pressed into the carpet and his hair was being pulled so he was facing Miguel.   
"You're my pet now and you'll do as I say!" Miguel yelled. "Now stay and do whatever the client asks" he released Draco's hair and walked out the door. As he did Draco heard him say " he's all yours. Have fun."   
A large man walked into the room and began to undress. He wasn't very built but not fat either. His body was covered in scars and Draco could smell the booze on him from across the room.   
He stood before Draco and stoked his huge cock.   
"Oh, I'll have my fun. " he said staring at Draco intently.   
He grabbed Draco by the hair and shoved his cock down his throat making Draco gag. He then proceeded to face fuck Draco till tears were streaming down his face and his throat was raw. When the man felt satisfied, he led Draco by his hair to the bed and forced him to bend over. He then ripped the spandex short off, lined his cock up to Draco’s hole and shoved it in all at once. Draco screamed loudly as pain shot through his body.   
"Yeah scream for me! I love when they scream!"  
Tears were now pouring down Draco’s cheeks as he let out scream after scream. It felt as though he was being torn apart. He looked down at the rug as the man pounded into him. He could see blood starting to trickle down his leg. It made him feel light headed.  
"Please stop." Draco sobbed.  
"Begging just turns me on more." The man yelled as he flipped Draco over and wrapped his hand around Draco’s throat. "Com'on beg for me to stop!"   
"S-stop." Draco choked. The man moaned and plowed him harder squeezing Draco’s neck more and more to the point that Draco couldn't breathe at all. He started clawing at the man’s hands, but the man just laughed and strengthened his grip.   
Just when Draco thought the man was going to crush his throat the man shouted "Oh yeah! I'm gunna fucking cum!" And he shot his load deep in Draco’s ass. It burned badly and Draco felt his body weakening more and more till his vision blurred then he blacked out.


	7. I Will Find You

Harry paced outside the club for thirty minutes trying to think of a plan. He decided his best bet would be to meet Miguel personally and hope he would lead him to Draco. He finally stepped inside the Underground. It was loud and there were male strippers everywhere giving lap dances working the pole and some dancing in cages. He looked at each one’s face hoping to see Draco but none of them were him.   
He approached a tall bouncer guarding a door in the back.  
"I'm looking for Miguel. Tell him Harry Potter is looking for him." Harry said over the loud music.   
The nodded and went through the back door. 15 minutes later he emerged again with another bouncer.  
"He'll see you in his office." The first bouncer said and the second lead him through the door. Inside there was a massive stair case and multiple hallways with red doors lining the walls. It looked like a hotel. Harrys but wrenched, he knew Draco was in one of these rooms.   
After walking down one of the halls quite a ways, they came to a set of double doors. The bouncer opened them and Harry stepped inside. Miguel was sitting at a large wooden desk with two gold angel statues behind him. The room was decorated in gold and red with heavy red with gold trim curtains and a red and gold sofa.   
"Ah Mr. Potter, what brings you to my humble abode?" Miguel asks.   
"I'm looking for someone." Before Miguel could speak or even move Harry pulled out his wand stupefied the two bounces in the room, apparated behind Miguel and held it to his throat.  
"You're taking me to Draco and I'm taking him from this place." Harry growled from behind Miguel. Miguel held his hand up in surrender.   
"I'll take you to him!" Miguel squeaked.   
"I'll need his wand back as well. I assume you have it." Harry said calmly. Miguel slowly reached into a drawer, pulled out the wand and handed it to Harry.  
They left the office with Miguel walking in front of Harry who had his wand stabbing into Miguel’s back so no one would see.   
They walked down multiple hallways until they came to a door which Miguel unlocked with a skeleton key. The site before Harry sent a rage though out his body.   
There was Draco tied up, bruise and bloody being fucked by a large man. He was screaming and cry but they were muffled by a ball gag which the man was pulling on making his head arch in and awkward angle.  
In one swift motion Harry petrified both Miguel and the man who fell back ward on the floor, letting Draco go.   
Harry rushed to his side and when Draco finally realized who was there, he began to cry harder. Harry untied him and removed the ball gag. Once freed, Draco shied away from harry and sobbed ever more.  
"Harry I'm so sorry! I'm such a slut! Please don’t look at me." He cried.   
"Draco please come here baby." Harry said quietly," none of this is your fault baby. You were raped repeatedly. You didn't agree to any of this." Draco curled up into Harry’s arms and bawled into his shoulder.   
"You forgive me?" Draco choked.  
"There’s nothing to forgive you for, you’ve done nothing wrong. I'm sorry I couldn't get to you faster." A tear slipped down Harry's cheek as he kissed Draco’s forehead. He wrapped Draco in his trench coat and picked him up bridal style. As he walked out the door, he kicked Miguel hard in the head, breaking his nose. He wished he could do more.  
"Let’s get you to a hospital love." And he apparated away.


	8. The Hospital

Harry sat next to Draco's bed holding his hand while he slept. They had been there for a couple hours and were now waiting for the healer.  
A short woman with black hair pulled into a pony tail finally walked in "Draco Malfoy?" She asked kind of loud.  
"Shhhhhh he hasn't slept in days." Harry whispered.  
"Right. I'm terribly sorry." She whispered. "I'm healer Fran. We finally got the test results back."   
"How bad is it healer?" Harry asked.  
"Well he has multiple lacerations in his rectal cavity, one big enough we'll have to do surgery to repair. We'll also need to test him for HIV in a few months. Other than that, he'll be fine with no permanent damage. I'm worried about his mind though. I'm going to recommend a few mind healers for him to see. He'll also need the support of all his friends and loved ones." She replied.  
"Thank you, healer." Harry rubbed Draco's hand with his thumb.   
"I'll be back soon to prep him for surgery." She gave Harry a nod and left the room.  
Harry brushed some hair out of Draco's face and Draco shot up in bed screaming.   
"Shhh shh baby. Its ok. I'm here, you're safe my love." Harry whispered as he wrapped his arms around Draco and stroked his hair.   
"Where am I? “Draco cried quietly.  
"You're in the hospital, love." Harry replied.   
"I remember now. You saved me." Draco tightened his grip on Harry. "Thank you."  
"Of course, Draco. I love you and I'm here to protect you." Harry kisses the top of Draco's head and caressed his face. Draco tilted his head up and kissed Harry's lips ever so gently. Harrys heart melted. He kissed Draco back putting all of his emotion into it, wishing it would take away all of Draco's pain.   
"I love you so much, Harry." Draco whisper against Harry's lips.   
"I love you too, Draco." Harry whispered as he gently laid Draco down in the bed, "now relax, my love, the healers will be back soon to prepare you for surgery."  
"Surgery!?" Draco’s eyes went wide.  
"Shhhhh its nothing serious just a few lacerations they need to fix. There’s no permanent damage. Everything’s going to be ok. I'll be here when you get out." Harry soothed.  
" okay." Draco said, "Can you lay next to me?"   
Without another word Harry crawled into bed next to Draco and wrapped him in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been 3 months since the hospital and Draco was finally healing from the ordeal. He started seeing a mind healer and Harry was there to support him the whole time. He moved into 12 Grimmauld place with Harry, and They were happy.

Today Harry was taking Draco to the hospital again to test for any std's. Draco was incredibly nervous. He couldn't stop fidgeting the whole way there.

The doctor called them back an drew his blood and ran a few other tests. Now they just sat there waiting for the results.in Harry could feel Draco shaking so he wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead.

"Everything will be Ok, sweetheart. No matter what happens I'll be here for you." Harry said.

"But what if it's positive. That'll put you at risk to catch it. I couldn't live with myself if I did that to you." Draco pressed himself into Harry's arms.

"I love you, Draco. And I'm willing to take that risk." Harry tilted Draco’s face and kissed his lips.

"Draco Malfoy?" The healer asked as she entered the room.

"That's me." Draco said quietly.

"I'm very sorry to tell you this, but you HIV positive." The doctor said.

Draco began to cry. Harry wrapped his arms around him tighter and Draco laid his head on Harry's shoulder and wept.

"What are we going to do?" Draco sobbed.

"Well, with medication and potions you'll be able to live a normal life actually. You'll even be able to have sex normally without fear of spreading the disease." The doctor said.

Harry lifted Draco’s face so he could look I'm in the eye. "Everything's going to be alright, my love. We'll get through this."

The doctor gave him a prescription and told him to check back in a couple weeks.

They apparated home and immediately Draco fell to his knees crying. "How could this happen? Is this the world getting back at me for everything I've done?" He sobbed.

Harry knelt Infront of him and place Draco’s face in his hands so he could look onto his eyes. " You did nothing to deserve this my love. This is all they're fault."

"I Don't deserve you!" Draco cried and fell into Harrys arms.

"You deserve me and so much more. I know this isn't the most perfect time but I can't wait much longer." Harry stood Draco up then got down on one knee. "Draco Malfoy, I know it hasn't been long, but we’ve both been through so much and I know I want you in my life forever. I promise I'll always take care of you. Will you marry me?"

Draco jumped on Harry and kissed his face." Yes, yes yes! I will marry you Harry!"


End file.
